1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly to a mounting apparatus for an expansion card.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer systems typically require or include expansion cards which extend the capabilities of computer systems by providing dedicated hardware to achieve a variety of tasks. A conventional expansion card is typically installed in a computer case by some screws. However, it is not convenient to drive screws to install or remove the expansion card in a narrow space of the computer case.
What is desired, therefore, is a mounting apparatus which facilitates installing and removing the expansion card in or from a computer case.